To meet the performance requirements of the new generation of communication systems, low-power eNodeBs or transmitting/receiving nodes (for example, access points such as micro eNodeB, Pico eNodeB, Home eNodeB, Relay eNodeB, and RRH) may be deployed in the coverage scope of a macro eNodeB (Macro eNodeB) in a homogenous network (homogeneous network) system to enhance hotspot area coverage, indoor blind spot coverage, and cell edge coverage of the macro eNodeB in the coverage scope of the macro eNodeB, and enhance the average throughput of the cell, edge throughput of the cell, and uplink/downlink spectrum usage of the cell.
To improve the spectrum utilization efficiency of a system, the low-power eNodeB (or user equipment served by the low-power eNodeB) and the macro eNodeB (or user equipment served by the macro eNodeB) may perform (complete or partial) spectrum multiplexing. Because the low-power eNodeB (or user equipment served by the low-power eNodeB) and the macro eNodeB (or user equipment served by the macro eNodeB) share the same carrier resource, common-channel (or common-frequency) interference exists between the low-power eNodeB (or user equipment served by the low-power eNodeB) and the macro eNodeB (or user equipment served by the macro eNodeB). Interference may affect reliability of detection of the channels (including control channel and data channel) of the low-power eNodeB (or user equipment served by the low-power eNodeB) and the macro eNodeB (or user equipment served by the macro eNodeB). Currently, the inter-cell interference caused by the frequency multiplexing is reduced or eliminated primarily through a frequency domain mitigation method or a time domain mitigation method.
The inventor of the present invention found that, in the prior art, at the time of spectrum multiplexing, the inter-cell interference is large when the frequency domain mitigation method is applied, and the system complexity is high when the time domain mitigation method is applied.